


Guilty pleasure

by monnalisax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Introspection, M/M, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu, atsumu is soft under the bitterness, no drunk sex, osamu is so done, sakusa kiyoomi has a crush, touch-starved sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monnalisax/pseuds/monnalisax
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi hates chaos.He hates anything related to it.He finds a lot of things chaotic.And surely Miya Atsumu is one of them.or Sakusa has to get his shit together and has to deal with a drunk Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Past Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Guilty pleasure

Sakusa was in his hotel room, laid on his back on the bed with all his clothes on, with the AC turned on a too high setting than what was necessary. Luckily he was going to stay in that hotel room for only one week. He was staying there with his whole volleyball team, he was supposed to split rooms with someone, like everyone else so that everyone had a roommate, but he manadged to get a single room due to previous episodes. They had organized this trip thanks to Shouyo, he always talked about how beach volley helped him to jump higher and only to do the necessary movements, the coach thought is was a good idea to try that with the whole team. So they easily found a beach volley club that could host them. In the exact moment they heard the name of Hinata "ninja" Shouyo, they said yes, and nobody could blame them because of the reputation that the boy had in the beach volley world.

Sakusa didn't hate that initiative, he only hated the chaos that came with it.  
Staying for a week in the south meant sand, hot weather and unecessary sweat. 

It was 8pm and he was the only one that didn't go out, for various reasons.  
The weather was terrible, it was raining. It wasn't _simply_ raining, it was raining in the summer, so now outside it was extremely hot and he _hated_ the humidity of the weather. The whole team left the hotel around a hour ago, they said they were going to visit the surroundings, but he knew that they went out drinking, and it was almost surely Atsumu's idea.  
The original plans for the day were completely ruined by the weather, this afternoon they had to start the training on the beach, but the wind and rain prohibited it.  
At least in the morning they managed to get something done, they had an interview with a local magazine and the video of it should have gone up in minutes, but he couldn't care less.

Because Sakusa was in a foreign hotel room at 8pm, once again wondering what is felt like to touch Atsumu, and if he was as warm as he imagnined, while he was in some bar, probably drunk and making out with a random girl. 

Sakusa started wondering if Atsumu wasn't as sharp as he apperared to others a few years ago, asking himself what was under those bity remarks. It all started at the Nationals in his second year, after he met him at the Nation Training camp. At that time that curiosity didn't went any further. It was just a simple question, was there something soft under all his bitterness?

During the training camp their interactions were only sarcastic comments or insults, but at the nationals, when his team met Atsumu's and like tradition the teams had to shake hands, he came to the realization that Atsumus's hand was _warm and gentle_ , not cold like he imagined.

And now, five years later, Sakusa was starving for that warmness. Now that the season was about to start and he spent most of his time with his team, he was sure that Atsumu was soft underneath. Atsumu was soft with only few people, Sakusa only knew two. One was surely Hinata Shouyo. Everyone could notice it, Sakusa thought, how Atsumu behaved around him, how he was touchy with him, always hugging him from behind, _'shokkun'_ , sometimes even beign possessive of him. A lot of times Sakusa wondered if Atsumu was pining.

No. Sakusa Kiyoomi was not jealous of Hinata Shouyo. He repeated himself. 

But…  
but he wouldn't have minded being in his place.

The other person was Kita Shinsuke. He didn't know certainly what relationship he had with Atsumu, and he was too scared to ask him, too scared to discover that the two where more close in highschool years than he imagined. He was sure that Atsumu Miya liked ~~loved?~~ him. He noticed that in only a few occasions, like before, after or even during a match. He noticed how Atsumu was cautious when he talked to him, how he respected him deeply, how his smile was sincere around him. The little smiles and words they exchanged. He even saw them kiss once, he didn't understand the meaning at first, thinking it was some strange Inarizaki habit.  
He couldn't deny it anymore,

Sakusa Kiyoomi was jealous of Kita Shinsuke. 

He never let anyone hug him, or even touching him (apart from his relatives, obviously), so why was he imagining Atsumu Miya hugging him? It felt almost like a guilty pleasure.

In reality Sakusa wanted more to _touch_ Atsumu, not to be _touched_ , to see if his skin was that soft, to see how he would have reacted to his touch. Atsumu's skin was darker than Kiyoomi's, even more now that it was summer. Atsumu loved the sun and his skin was now bronze, on the contrary Kiyoomi was almost as pale as he was in winter, he was a bit tanned on his nose bridge and cheeks, Atsumu made him notice it _omi-kun ya got a bit tanned on yer face, even if ya didn't it want so much._

What did Atsumu think of him? He didn't really hate Atsumu and he was pretty sure that Atsumu knew that. Even if he was still so bitter around him, his behavior changed a bit in the last few months, he often found himself staring at Atsumu and thinking how his figure was so _pretty_. A few times Atsumu noticed him, he didn't snap back a bity remark, he usually stared back and, once or twice, Sakusa was sure that he saw a little smile forming on his face, not a mean or mischievous one like all the others they shared the rest of the times, just soft and kind.

At this time his mean behavior towards Atsumu was just a play, it was a defence towards the warm side that he knew Atsumu had. He _craved_ for that side, he couldn't keep this play up anymore but he didn't know how to stop it.

His phone rang, right now that he was about to find a solution. He was about to become irritated, untill he saw his phone screen.

**Incoming call  
Miya**

When Atsumu discovered that Kiyoomi saved him like that, he complained _"there are two miyas omi kun, how can ya remember which one is iiit" "I only have the number of one of them, and un luckily it's of the most annoying one"_ after that Atsumu mocked his tone, but didn't reply.

Kiyoomi answered the call after ten seconds.

 _"Hey Omi Omi, ya answered me! I thought ya were sleeping, I didn't wake ya up, right?"_  
He was certainly drunk.

"Tell me why you called me or I'll hang up"

 _"No wait wait, sorry I really neeeed help."_ Atsumu stopped as if he exepted Sakusa to hang up.

Kiyoomi huffed in response, waiting for him to continue.

_"Thank ya Omi-kun! So, we're in this bar and we drank a bit-"_

"I can hear it Miya"

_"Lemme finish, so I drank a bit mooore than the others, just a few drinks tho!! We were supposed to come back to the hotel right now but Shokkun ran into one of his highschool classmates and they started talking, you know the bald one? He got married to the volleyball club manager!! They're sooo cool, the others still offered me to come back to the hotel now, but I said no 'cuz they're having fun and talking of the good old days, but I can't stand this place any longer-"_

"Miya I don't wanna hear what you did this afternoon"

_"Omi-kun stop interrupting me! Ok so I wanted to ask if maaaybe ya could come to this bar and walk with me back to the hotel, I swear it's not that far. I would have walked back by myself but Meian-san didn't want me to" Sakusa could see him scrunching his nose to pout through the phone._

"There's no way I'll walk there, I'll call a taxi"

 _"So it's a yes! Thank ya Omi Omi, I'll send the location"_ And he hung up.

Sakusa got out of the bed, streched his arms, called a taxi and five minutes later he was getting on the car, obviously with his black sanitary mask on. He paid attention to not to touch the taxi seats and, after he told the driver the destination, he spent the rest of the short drive scrolling through the last messages of his teammates groupchat, to see if something happened.

**MSBY Blook Jook**

**_Hinata_** : look who we ran into!!  
**_Hinata_** : _attachment.jpg_

__

__

**_Adriah_** : Shoyo why are you sending a photo if we're here with you

 **_Hinata_** : we look cool tho ┐(´∀｀)┌

The car stopped, he paid the driver and told him to wait a few minutes, stepping out of the vecture he looked around his surroundings, to spot where Atsumu was waiting for him. He spotted a figure sitting on a bench next to a Seven Eleven that was eating something -probably an onigiri- recognizing him because he was wearing one of those tank tops with really large armhole _because that boy in summer only wears those things apart from the team uniforms._

Hearing someone getting close, Atsumu turned around and noticed Sakusa "Ya acually moved yer ass and came here, Omi-kun im really surprised" He smiled, arching up his eyebrown making a surprised face. "One of my teammates is drunk in a city he doesn't know and you expect me to do nothing? I'm not that of a bad person" Sakusa spatted, moving his head to the side to tell him to stand up and come with him.  
"Nah when ya told me ya would call a taxi I didn't expect'ya to _actually_ take the taxi and take me home"  
"Yeah yeah now move and get on the car, Im fucking melting here" He turned around and got on the car, the shorter man following him.

.oOo.

They got out of the car, just when Sakusa was abot to open the hotel door Atsumu abruptly stopped, and with no emotions showing on his face he told the other "Omikun there's a problem" the other turned around and softly spoke, sounding more annoyed than he intended to "What happened now" "This morning, when we got here, ya remember that we were in a rush, because there was traffic?" "Cut straight to the point" he said, rolling his eyes. "Basically I just remembered that I did not take the keys of my room and left all my luggage in _Shokkun's_ room. I think I have to wait for the others to come back in the hall, 'cuz we booked the rooms under Meian's name"

Sakusa took a deep breath "I'm not letting you wait, for who knows how long, drunk, in the hall. You can stay in my room if you _do not_ touch anything" he stated, as if it was the most natural thing to invite him into his room, _well it actually was for a normal person, but not for Sakusa Kiyoomi._

They finally walked inside and got into the elevator, without saying a word, the atmosphere almost surreal because Sakusa Kiyoomi was letting someone inside his personal space by his own will. Sakusa removed his sanitary mask as they entered the room, he went close to the desk and took the chair "Here" 

"Omi-kun I know that I'm kinda drunk and shit but I don't wanna sit on a fucking chair for hours" Atsumu grumbled, said with his arms on this waist, sounding annoyed, Sakusa stared at him, he noticed just now that his cheeks were a pretty shade of pink, not for embarassement, but for a natural reaction to the alcohol he drank earlier. That was not fair. Why was he always so damn pretty? "Then you can get out of my room"

"That's not fair come ooon, if I shower will ya let me sit somewhere else? Tomorrow the hotel staff will clean the bathroom anyway, I'll give ya the bathrobe that's in my room!" _As if Sakusa didn't bring his own bathrobe from home_

Right now Sakusa would have preferred to be everywhere else than in this situation. But still having a clean Atsumu in his room would trigger less his fears. "Okay" he breathed out. "Just be quick and don't fall or hurt yourself, I don't wanna take you to the hospital too"

"Yeah yeah don't worry I've already showered drunk anyway" He smiled, like it was something to be proud of. He entered the the bathroom and slammed the door, but after that Sakusa could hear him scream behind the door "Ya can lend me a clean pair of shorts too? Or I'll just keep the bathrobe on, don't worry" And then he turnt the water on.

.oOo.

Sakusa could have sworn that Atsumu turned the water off about fiveteen minutes ago, but he still didn't come out or said anything. There was now way that he fainted after a damn shower. "Miya are you still there" He asked, while knocking on the door. 

No response.

"If you don't answer I'll have to come in" He said, a bit louder.

Still no response. He opened the door, just to find Atsumu sitting on the closed toilet, staring blankly in his direction, with the bathrobe on, wet hair and even those pretty red cheeks, now even more flushed for the steam and hot water.

"Atsumu why the fuck didn't you answer me"

"I was distracted" he shrugged "the rest of the team has still came back, right?"

"No I don't think so, so now please get out of this room and get your shit together." _I should be the one to get my shit together_

"Wait Omi-kun, one more thing, I was thinking about something" he asked when Sakusa was about to close the door "do you like me?"

Kiyoomi turned around and almost closed the door again,

"Wait- no I just-" Atsumu huffed, "I don't know", triying to find the words in his blurry mind was becoming so difficult due to the alcohol "yer a famous volleyball player, yer attractive and have a good personality, when ya want to. Since ya joined our team ya never had a girlfriend- or boyfriend, I don't know who ya like but sometimes-" Atsumu rested his hand on his hands, with his elbows resting on his knees "sometimes, when we don't fight or insult each other, you look at me like you want to touch me _sooo baaad_ " he marked the last two words, scrunching his eyebrows, like he was saying something really strange.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if some sentences sound dumb, english is not my main language. but if you liked it or you wanna talk about haikyuu, you can find me on twitter @lisaillengo


End file.
